


Just The Essentials

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: seblaine prompt: you bumped into me and made me drop my coffee and whoa you're really hot and you better be buying me another one





	

There are a few things essential to Blaine Anderson leading a happy life : music, good food, good friends, and coffee.

Touch any of those and you’re at risk of unleashing his fury.

(A few people have tried him because of his compact stature and regretted it)

So when a tall someone bumps into him before he even got to take a sip of his first coffee of the day, landing said coffee to the floor, he almost hulks out on the spot.

Except that the someone appears to be very handsome and very hot and very apologetic, and Blaine’s fury  _ could  _ be appeased.

He supposes.

If Tall and Hot plays it right.

“I am so sorry,” the man says, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket--old school accessories, one point for you-- “I didn’t see you there.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

One point against you if you are.

“What? No, no,” the man says, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “I was just lost in my head--most people who know me say that I’m usually too conceited to see where I’m going.”

“Nice.”

One point against you--the Fury is on the rise …

“But not noticing you,” the man continues with a smirk, “that’s an actual crime.”

Well, Blaine could be swayed by that kind of “in your face” approach. One point for you.

“How could I ever make you forget about all this unpleasantness?”

Ah, an opening.

“Start by buying me another one,” Blaine says with a tilt of his head.

The man mirrors him and his smirk turns into a smile. “Right away--find us a table, so I can keep on apologizing and make it ...  _ up  _ to you.”

“Sure.”

The inflexion on the up didn’t go unnoticed, and now Blaine is curious about the man and his … potential.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“Blaine Anderson.”

“Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian repeats, “sex on a stick and medium drip aficionado, got it. I’ll be right back.”

Blaine can feel his face heating up at the comment, but he smiles as he scans the room for a table.

“Blaine!”

Sebastian’s voice carries from the line, and Blaine looks over his shoulder to see what is the problem.

“Now that I’ve seen your back, I really don’t understand how I could ever not notice you!”

Some patrons giggle at their tables, watching the whole exchange, and parts of Blaine are supremely embarrassed to be put on the spot.

The others … Well, they are damn proud of his butt, because he works hard for it.

It’s a tie between docking a point or awarding one.

_ Let’s see how it goes from here _ .

\---

**_Two weeks later_ **

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry.”

Blaine can only smile at his boyfriend’s antics, because there lies his coffee.

On the floor.

Again.

“I was so focused on the beauty that is your gluteus maximus that I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Sebastian …”

“Yes?”

“Stop groping my ass and get me my coffee.”

“Oops.”

“Right.”

“Be right back,” Sebastian says, twirling around Blaine to kiss him before getting in line. “I’m  _ sorry  _ I’m so clumsy.”

“You are not clumsy,” Blaine says with a laugh, shaking his head.

“You make me clumsy.”

“I know I do,” Blaine replies, letting his voice rise across the coffeeshop.

The blush on Sebastian’s nape is enough to feel like he got his revenge.

It’s almost sweeter than his coffee order.


End file.
